theworldofmalonafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Ishen'Dral
The Battle of Ishen'Dral was the final battle fought in The Dragon Wars. Prelude The events leading up to the Battle of Ishen'Dral was all throughout the war. However the months leading to this battle were the most notable ones. Upon hearing of the fall of the Blackrock Empire, and the Black Isles. Tare'Al withdrew his forces into the great Dragon Fortress. A force of about 45,000 men, including the seven Dragonknights. The Dark Forest's Armies were crushed before they could reach the Dragonlord, as the Dark Trolls fell swiftly after. The Dale brought forth a force of 75,000 men to the walls of Ishen'Dral, bolstered by the Tal'Shirian Elves and the Ty'Sharian Elves, brought that force to near 125,000. Each Elven nation bringing 25,000 men each to the front, Brightstone shortly after brought force another 15,000 men to bolster their allies, Stonegrave another 20,000, and the Frozen North, 30,000. Leaving the attacking force at 190,000 men. About 40,000 Knights of the Dale. No nation brought their full might to battle leaving about a third to defend their homes from assualt. The Gorlian Islanders were the last to arrive. Bringing 40,000 men to the already overwhelming force. Leaving it sitting at 230,000 men. Against the meager garrison of Ishen'Dral. The first few weeks of the battle, were Tare'Al's forces awaiting, as Aran's Forces began to build catapults and rams to take the walls of Ishe'Dral, the Dragonlord sure that the Dragon Fortress would never fall to them, kept his men with-in the walls. Inside the Fortress Tare'Al had advisors urging him to release Kaloret, or seek peace. Tare'Al would take neither, he did not need Kaloret. Yet. As the siege weapons were brought forth and raised, Tare'Al saw that the battle would be a gruesome one for both sides, Ishen'Dral's walls have never been taken, but the force that stood outside her walls were that of men with resolve, and courage, and overwhelming forces. The battle was about to begin and Tare'Al had to make the choice of surrender or Kaloret. It was a choice he knew would be to easy to choose. Battle The Battle of Ishen'Dral had begun when the first siege tower was raised, the archers of Ishen'Dral began to tip their arrows in oil and set them alight to burn the towers to the ground, however there were to many for the meagre force to hold all of them off. Some of them reached the high walls of Ishen'Dral and let loose the men onto the castle's force, however during the taking of the outer walls. The Dales Froces had lost nearly 33,000 men, to the Dragon Forces 19,000. It was a costly victory for the Dale, however the cost was worth it, as they quickly took the castle shortly after, wiping the Dragonlords forces down easily as they came over the walls, the inner castle fell all but 3 days later, leaving the Dragonlord with a force of 8,000 men from his orginal 45,000. the Dale entered the castle with 80,000 men, leaving 117,000 Men outside the walls, a dangerous mistake for the Dales forces, as the Dragonlord Finally released his Dragon Kaloret onto the men, killing 77,000 men of the Dales armies as they stormed the inner castles of Ishen'Dral, the forces out the wall shooting the Dragon with Dragonsteel bolts in the hopes of ending the Dragon Terror once and for all. With-in the Castle Lord Aran Haril, Lord Lucas Maran, Lord Alaric Tal'Shir, Lord Marak Stonegrave, Lord Erik Iliont, Lord Henry Mardragon, Lord Harry Gorlian, Lord Turan Manablade, entered the main hall alone, the Seven Dragonknights stood in their way, The Lords drew their blades, but as Lord Aran moves to charge the Knights, they stepped aside for allowing him to approach Tare'Al, as he sat in his throne, he stood up, and drew the Dragon's Tooth, the dreaded blade of the Dragonlord, Lord Aran charged at the Dragonlord, they fought for hours in the Keep, until Lord Aran was all but victorious. The Other lords were pushed from the Keep by the Dragonknights, when the Dragonlord Fell it was felt with the great blast of power, however, the legends all state that Lord Aran Haril fell with the Dragonlord, but no one can confirm such a legend due to the disapperance of Lord Haril's Body. The Dragonknights turned to stone as the Dragonlord died. Aftermath The Aftermath of the Battle left the forces of the Dale in victory, but at the cost of the greatest Lord that any had seen, the body of Lord Haril was never found after months of searching, Kaloret was sealed in a slumber in his pit, and Tare'Al's body was recovered by Dark Lord Balrin and brought back to the Dark Forest, the once great land that rested nestled to the Black Hills, had been sundered into a group of Isles, from the explosion that had happened, most of the land sunk, save for the land that the armies and Ishen'Dral stood, the Citadel of the Dragon stood as well on an isle as well as the Dragon's Maw, the Great fortress of the Dragonknights. The Dragonknights unable to be shattered were sealed in the vaults of the Dragon's Maw. While the looting of Ishen'Dral began the castle a ruin now, from its former greatness, the men looted gold, food, weapons, and all of the other things found in war. The Black Tooth was brought to Lord Aldric Hillon, the Commander of the Dale's Armies, which was brought back to Arandale and sealed in the vaults below it, however, Aldric never made it back to Hillon's Rest he was killed by the Dragon's Curse. The Black Tooth was said in legend never to be touched by those not of the Dragonblood, doing such would cause a fatal curse, that boiled a persons innards. However the blade safely locked away no other was to touch it for the rest of time, as the battle was all but over, and the Dragonlord gone, as well as Kaloret in slumber, the Dragon Wars came to an end. Thus ending the Age of Dragons and starting the Age of Mortals. It is said that with the Death of Lord Aran Haril no other successor was chosen for the Throne of the Dale, and so a council of nobles formed to lead the great nation. The armies disbanded back to their nations homelands, and returned to their life, thus ending the war between legends and mortals. Category:Battles